1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedestrian protection airbag system comprising an airbag and an inflator that generates gas to deploy the airbag along an upper face of a cowl top and a front face of a windshield upon contact with a pedestrian.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-252140 discloses a pedestrian protection airbag system comprising an airbag module which is disposed within a cowl top positioned between a rear edge of a hood and a front edge of a windshield of an automobile; and when the automobile hits a pedestrian, the airbag is deployed from the cowl top so as to protect the pedestrian.
However, in this conventional arrangement, since the airbag module is disposed within the cowl top, the airbag module disadvantageously impedes air being taken into a vehicle compartment through the cowl top and restricts the degree of freedom in a wiper layout or a cowl top shape. Further, since the airbag module receives a downward reaction load when the airbag is deployed, it is necessary to enhance the rigidity of the cowl top which supports the airbag module and the rigidity of a dashboard which is connected to the cowl top, disadvantageously leading to an increase in the vehicle body weight.